


Change

by AellaIrene



Series: Vor-Femme [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Drabble. Prequel of sorts to By Firelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

It was odd, Olivia thought, how quickly old habits returned. Less than six hours after Claudette and Pavlos had found a Cetagandan body in the hills, the children were evacuated, the airspace was closed, and she and Piotr were in the library organising searches while the forensics people examined the dessicated corpse.  
She was turning even before she consciously recognised the sound of the lightflyer, had her pistol—old but good—out before the long windows smashed, and men in black poured in.

She shot. Piotr pressed the alarm.

Three of them were down before she recognised her uncle’s armsmen.


End file.
